


But If I'm Not Straight and You're Not Straight...

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Begging, But mostly porn, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a prompt fill for an anon who wanted sun and neptune oblivious to each other's feelings ending with making out and a begging neptune</p>
            </blockquote>





	But If I'm Not Straight and You're Not Straight...

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcome
> 
> i rushed this a bit (i've actually had plans for once so yeah)

Sun remembers the day he met Neptune better than any day. Pretty hard to forget the day you fell in love right? It was a normal day for Sun running around a playground just enjoying being a kid. He was just going about his business pretending to be a superhero when he sees something interesting. Sun had never seen blue hair before, so when he saw a boy with bright cyan hair he has to investigate.

Sun’s natural instinct was to pull on the hair to see if it was real. He was startled by the squawk it elicited from the boy, and he stumbled back and fell on his butt. The boy dropped his comic and turned to face him, and Sun was instantly lost in those deep blue eyes. Being a sap he’d say that’s when he fell in love with Neptune, but if he’s being honest it was really after Neptune began reading his comics to him. Neptune still does that, to this very day.

Sun smiles at the memory as Neptune reads him one of the new X-Ray and Vav comics, he’s perfected the voices over the years and Sun loves it. They’re both squished up on Sun’s top bunk with Sun pressed against the wall. Neptune’s in the middle of imitating a British accent when he pauses at the realisation that Sun’s focus is elsewhere.

“Dude come on you know how long I’ve spent on this, at least pay attention.” Neptune whines.

Sun sighs. “I’m just distracted.”

Neptune leans in close and stares at Sun’s face inspecting. Sun will admit he’s half terrified at the proximity and half hoping Neptune will lean in a bit closer and kiss him, but alas Neptune’s never show any interest in boys.

“I know that look.”

Sun frowns and feigns stupidity. “What look. There’s no look.” Fear creeps up his spine, has Neptune been aware of his crush all this time?

“You’re thinking about a girl!”

Sun sighs in relief and in annoyance. Seriously, when has he shown interest in a girl ever?

“Dude that’s crazy.”

Neptune waves away his deflection. “Hey I watch romantic movies, I know this stuff. That’s the face of a smitten man.”

Sun laughs hollowly. “I’m not interested in anyone.” _Anyone that’s not you._

Neptune stares him down, those beautiful blue eyes scanning him with determination. “I’m gonna find out who it is.”

Sun huffs out a breath, and leaps over Neptune with practiced agility and lands perfectly on the floor. He heads towards the exit for the dorm, saluting Neptune without turning around.

“Good luck with that, I’m going shopping.”

Just as Sun closes the door Neptune’s last second quip reaches his ears.

“I know that means stealing!”

********

Neptune needs to find out who this girl is that Sun likes, and what better help than a girl. The only girls Neptune knows in Beacon are Team RWBY, so he sprints to their dorm the second Sun is gone.

After several knowcks the door opens and reveals the whole team. Ruby playing with the teams dog, attempting to train it. Weiss doing inventory on her dust ammunition, Blake reading in a corner as far away from the dog as possible, and Yang standing before him at the door.

“What d’ya need nerd?” She peers around him, “Where’s monkey boy?”

Neptune frowns. “Intellectual, no nerd.” He raises his hands and makes air quotes. “And Sun is ‘shopping’.”

Yang leans against the doorway. “So why are you here?”

Neptune decides to get right to point. “Sun has a rush and I’m determined to find out who.”

The rest of the dorm goes quiet.

“You’re his best friend, just ask him.” Blake sounds disappointed in him.

“He denied it.” Neptune sighs, and Yang steps aside and gestures for him to enter the room.

“Did you try bribing him with food?” Ruby suggests.

Neptune shakes his head. “That wouldn’t work, he likes food but he’s not really persuaded by it.”

“Then you spy on him!” Weiss has a power crazed look in her eye.

Just as everyone goes to tell her that’s a terrible idea Neptune grins. “That’s it!”

He runs out of the room calling a quick thanks over his shoulder. He quickly heads to the markets determined to discover his best friend’s love interest.

********

After scouring the markets for a few seconds Neptune spots Sun instantly, tail standing out and his well known “shopping venues” memorised made tracking him down easy.

Neptune observes as Sun goes about his petty theft with a unique grace. Staring at Sun for so long, Neptune eventually gets lost in thought and enraptured by those toned abs always on display. Also the way Sun moves with the slight sway of his hips is mildly hypnotising and... _OH NO I THINK SUN’S HOT._

Neptune looks away from his best friend and has the biggest internal freak out of his life. _I like dude’s now?_ Neptune always knew he didn’t have strict views around dating and stuff, but he always assumed he only liked girls. And that assumption just got destroyed by a cheeky vagabond with a tail.

Another important piece of information smacks Neptune in the face after a second of thought. _But Sun’s straight._ This has to be true as Neptune has been trying to figure out which female has caught Sun’s attention, and the boy has never shown any interest in boys before.

Neptune decides to take his stressful and confusing thoughts back to the dorm.

********

When Sun gets back from his “shopping” he comes home to Neptune pacing the dorm and his hair skewed in every direction from raking and pulling at it.

“What’s up?” Sun holds out his hands cautiously.

“Who do you have a crush on?” The words whip out of Neptune’s mouth, and said boy’s hands quickly cover his lips in instant regret.

“You’re still hung up on that?”

Neptune’s eyes are wide and he’s clearly panicking. “It has occurred to me that maybe your crush isn’t a girl?” Neptune sounds so uncomfortable like he’s afraid of offending Sun.

“What’s brought this on?”

Neptune turns away and blurts out a garbled confession.

“Repeat that for people who hear at a normal speed.”

Neptune sighs, and slumps his shoulders but he doesn’t turn around. “I like dudes.”

Sun laughs. “So do I, big deal.”

Neptune turns around so fast he nearly falls over. “But if you’re not straight and I’m not straight...?”

Sun approaches his taller friend, and follows his eye movements, smirking when they focus on his mouth. He keeps walking towards Neptune until the boy backs up and is forced to sit down on the lower bunk bed. Sun bares his teeth slightly, enjoying the shift in height and enjoying the above view of a speechless Neptune.

“Then why haven’t we been doing this sooner?” Sun whispers in a low tone leaning in and ghosting his breath over Neptune’s lips before diving in and gently kissing him. He brings his hands up to cup Neptune’s jaw and to move his lips, urging Neptune into motion.

The taller boy grips tightly at Sun’s lower back and eagerly pulls the faunus into his lap. Sun’s pushing away all the logic telling him they should talk about things, and instead focuses on getting sweet noises out of this beautiful boy.

As his hands go to remove Neptune’s stupid fucking jacket, he teases Neptune’s soft lips with his tongue, which is happily welcomed. The sensations on his are tongue sending sweet little tingles through him. Once they’re both shirtless, with articles of clothing thrown haphazardly around the room, Sun rearranges them so that Neptune is lying down with Sun straddling his waist.

Neptune’s starts to make these tiny little whimpering noises, but they’re not quite what Sun is after. So the faunus starts to nip at Neptune’s neck, licking and sucking at the tanned flesh knowing there’ll be bruises in the morning. Neptune bares his neck and starts whining, as Sun’s hands ghost closer to their goal.

“Sun _please_ just fuck me.” Neptune’s voice is high and needy, and holy shit Sun thinks he’s found his new favourite thing.

“Fuck Neptune.” Sun gasps and grins against Neptune’s neck.

“What?”

Sun giggles. “You just sound great begging.”

Sun’s deft hands make quick work of Neptune’s pants, and underwear, leaving Sun with a fine view of Neptune’s cock. It’s half hard and just waiting to be sucked.

“Sun do something!”

Sun grins. “Now now Neptune, manners.”

Neptune groans. “Do something _please_!”

Sun grins and ducks down licking teasingly at the head, as Neptune tips his head back with a groan. Sun takes his sweet time, and only swallows Neptune’s dick down half way, he wants to make this last. Neptune’s hands are tangled in Sun’s hair and tugging for more.

“Sun just fuck me already I can’t last much longer!” Neptune’s voice is high and needy and it sends a shiver through Sun.

He happily complies and backs away to search for lube and a condom in their bedside drawers. When he finds a bottle and a condom he makes quick work of coating his fingers and warming it up before returning to his position between Neptune’s thighs.

He pushes the first finger in gently, while nipping at Neptune’s inner thigh just for the hell of it. The blue haired boy is breathing heavily, and Sun can tell he wants him to hurry up. So he doesn’t. Sun takes his time and fingers Neptune slowly, dragging it out while attempting to locate Neptune’s sweet spot.

When he inserts the second finger he takes pity and speeds up a bit, but when he hits Neptune’s prostate, the boy moans Sun’s name and it is the most beautiful thing Sun has ever heard. Sun speeds up, because he can only hold off his own desires for so long, and starts spreading Neptune’s hole.

Neptune makes sure he knows when he’s ready, tugging impatiently on Sun’s hair. Sun quickly puts the condom on and thrusts into Neptune in one fell swoop, bottoming out immediately. They both moan loudly, and both give up on caring if their neighbours hear.

Sun sets up a steady pace trying his best to keep Neptune’s mantra of his name going. When Sun feel’s his own orgasm building he lifts Neptune’s legs up over his shoulders to change the angle and finds that he can hit Neptune’s prostate dead on from this angle.

“ _Sun don’t ever stop, fuck you’re amazing!_ ”

Sun climaxes with a shout and nearly collapses on top of Neptune, who comes immediately after. They both flop down onto the bed too spent to do anything about the mess they’ve created. Sun cuddles up to Neptune wrapping his arms around him and snuggling in.

“So this is gonna be a regular thing, right?” Neptune asks while yawning.

Sun smirks. “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
